Alarm Clock - Kaisoo
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Alarm Clock' nya SHINee. Remake dari ff Minstal dengan judul yang sama dari blog saya sendiri. - Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai, terhalang kecemburuan dan cinta terlarang anata lelaki, merasa dunia tak adil dan hanya bisa menahan perasaan masing-masing- Bad summary! Enjoy Reading! Kaisoo EXO Yaoi inside


_**Aku ingin memutar waktu…  
kembali ke masa itu…  
masa dimana kita masih bisa tertawa bersama…  
masa-masa ketika…  
Kita tak pernah tahu kalau akhirnya kita akan saling menyakiti…**_

_**Seandainya aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku…  
Aku tak akan munafik…  
Bisakah berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi?**_

"_Kyungsoo…"_

"_Kyungsoo…"_

_Kau diam…_

_Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungmu dan rambut panjangmu yang tergerai indah…  
Kau bersinar bagai Krystal yang menawan._

"_Kyungsoo…"_

_Aku hanya berharap kau menoleh dan tersenyum_

_Kau berbalik. Akhirnya kau berbalik juga._

"_Kyungsoo…"_

_Ekspresi wajahmu sendu, pandanganmu kosong.  
"Maaf…"  
kau berucap lirih. Hanya bagaikan bisikan terbawa angin yang sampai ke telingaku.  
Perlahan tubuhmu memudar, dan kini hanya terlihat seberkas bayanganmu. Lidahku kelu, tak dapat berkata-kata. Kau seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau akan pergi._

"_Kyungsoo…"  
Hanya itu, hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku._

**That nightmare which always remind me about you. All memories about you which i couldn't erase until now.**

**Please… Come back to me.**

"KYUNGSOO!" teriakan Kai menggema ke seluruh ruangan dorm. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin tampak mengucur deras dari dahinya.  
That's nightmare.  
Kyungsoo.  
Ia kembali memimpikan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke samping. Sehun tertidur pulas, mungkin terlalu lelah. Untung saja ia tak mendengar teriakan Kai tadi. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah jam weker digital yang ada di meja kecil, tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.  
06.00am.  
Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berusaha membuat suara seminim mungkin, takut membangunkan Sehun.

Ia masuk ke dapur, menuangkan segelas air mineral lalu meneguknya dengan tak sabar. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Setelah diingat lagi, belum pernah ia bangun sepagi ini bila tidak ada kepentingan mendadak. Biasanya ia selalu berusaha memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk istirahat sebanyak mungkin. Saat ini untuk tidur pun rasanya tak ingin.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Kai menoleh ke asal suara.

"Suho hyung? Apa kau terbangun karena aku?" tanya Kai

Suho menghampirinya, menuangkan segelas air dan meminumnya, lalu bersandar di samping Kai.

"Suaramu kencang juga,"balas Suho

Kai hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hyung, aku rasa aku tak sanggup lagi seperti ini dengannya," ucap Kai memecah keheningan

"Kyungsoo?"tanya Suho

"Hm…." jawabnya

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalian butuh waktu, bila waktunya sudah tiba, dan kalian sudah siap, kalian akan kembali bersama," ucap Suho lalu menepuk pundak Kai pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat, pagi ini kita harus segera berangkat ke Jepang, aku tidur dulu ya," Suho berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Suho yang tertutup.  
Kai menghela napas pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, berusaha menutup matanya agar tertidur kembali.

"_Jongin!"_

_Kai menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat._

"_Hyung," panggilnya._

_Tapi Kyungsoo justru melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri menghadap Kai._

"_Mianhae…." _

"_Wae?" _

"_Saranghajiman urineun andwaeji," 'i love you, but we can't be together'_

_Kai terdiam, ia hanya diam ketika mata indah yang kini menatapya mulai kehilangan sinarnya.  
Siluet indah itu mulai memudar dan menghilang digantikan butiran krystal yang terbawa angin malam, bagai pergi membawa cintanya, bayangan itu ikut menghilang.  
Kai tetap diam membeku, mulutnya terkatup rapat.  
Dia hanya dapat memanggilnya dalam hati, hatinya yang terus berteriak meminta dirinya kembali._

**Turn back the time that feels like a nightmare and throw away our break up  
I can't escape from this horrible broken dream that's frozen into place**

"Kai… Kai... Kim Jongin! Bangun Jongin, Bangun!"

"Hyung!" ia terbangun, napasnya memburu, keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, membuat kaos tipis yang dikenakannya basah kuyup.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Kau mimpi buruk? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lay yang awalnya hanya berusaha membangunkan Kai terlihat panik melihat keadaan Kai yang pucat pasi.

"Kau… baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Lay khawatir

Kai yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Lay, lebih baik kau bantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan, lalu bangunkan member yang lain, biar aku yang mengurusi Kai," suruh Suho.

Meskipun masih cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Kai, ia tetap melaksanakan perintah Suho. Suho mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Kai. Kai meneguknya tak sabaran.

That's Nightmare.

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Kai

"kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Suho

Kai hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan jaket di tangannya.

"kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Lay yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.  
"Aku keluar sebentar," jawabnya singkat, sambil melirik sekilas kea raha namja mungil disamping Lay yang terlihat sibuk memasak sarapan. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan melihat namja itu bahakan seakan tak perduli apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Cepat pulang sebelum manager hyung tau aku membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Suho menyadarkannya.

Kai mengangguk pelan ke arah Suho, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Suho dengan senyuman tipis yang hanya dapat dimengerti olehnya.

–

Udara dingin pagi yang menusuk kulit, bahkan matahari pun masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi Kai sudah menapakkan kakinya di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan dorm-dorm artis SM. Ia berjalan pelan, namun tetap saja hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar dalam kesunyian. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan salah satu kursi taman yang ada disitu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi itu, dan duduk disitu. Membiarkan angin pagi yang dingin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia lelah, fisik dan pikirannya lelah, bukan hanya karena pekerjaan, tapi banyak hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia pikirkan.

"Kyungsoo hyung," bisiknya lirih.

Ia kembali mencoba menutup matanya.

_Jalan setapak yang sama.  
Udara yang sama.  
Kursi yang sama.  
Orang-orang yang sama.  
Semuanya terlihat sama.  
Sekilas tak ada yang berbeda.  
Ia duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan pakaian yang sama.  
Sebuah tangan halus dan kecil menggenggam tangannya, ia menoleh pelan.  
Tangannya diam di tempat, seakan membeku.  
Namun, ia menikmatinya.  
Saat-saat ia bisa menatap mata indah itu, dan saat-saat dimana dinginnya pagi tidak terasa, hanya kehangatan tangan satu sama lain yang mengalir lewat genggaman mereka.  
Tapi semua terasa berbeda.  
Mata yang sama, namun tatapan yang berbeda.  
Tangan yang sama, namun kehangatan yang berbeda.  
Mereka hanya diam, seakan dinginnya pagi membekukan bibir mereka.  
Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling menatap dan menggenggam.  
Tanpa tahu apa arti tatapan itu.  
Hanya ingin terus seperti ini.  
Mungkin andai ia bisa, ia ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga.  
Bibir Kai terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.  
Namun, ia terlambat…  
Sosok itu kembali memudar, menjadi serpihan-serpihan krystal yang siap hilang ditiup angin.  
Kehangatan itu menghilang, genggaman dan tatapan itu bagaikan ilusi semata.  
Sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa.  
Yang ia inginkan hanyalah.  
'Bila itu hanyalah ilusi, biarkanlah ilusi itu tetap ada'._

**I know that our separation and this moment are not dreams  
But I can't accept it, I can't bear the reality**

Kai kembali membuka matanya perlahan…  
Ia merasakan angin pagi mulai berubah hangat membelai wajahnya. Butiran airmata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merindukannya. Rasa rindu itu sangatlah kuat. Ia hanya tidak dapat mengatakannya. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti namja itu lebih, hanya karena ia tak bisa menjaganya.

–

"Kkamjong! Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menyongsong Kai dengan sepotong roti bakar di tangannya.

Kai hanya mengangguk pelan lalu melangkah ke arah dapur.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Tao yang sibuk mencomot masakan Lay di dapur.

"Hm…"

"Sarapan dulu, sebentar lagi kita dijemput manager hyung ke bandara," ujar Lay

Kai hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Lay, ia segera menyantap sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti hyung,"

"Suho, ada apa?" tanya Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Manager hyung bilang, hari ini manager SHINee sedang ada urusan mendadak, seprtinya merka akan ikut kita. Tidak apa-apa kan?" jelas Suho sekaligus meminta persetujuan.  
Semua member terlihat baik-baik saja dengan keputusan itu. Terkecuali Kai yang masih bingung, ia melirik Kyungsoo sejenak. Wajah itu terlihat sangat pokerface. Serombongan dengan SHINee, berarti ia bertemua dengan Taemin. Entah harus senang atau tidak karena ia bisa bertemu sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak ketika ia berada bersama Kyungsoo.

'Apa Kyungsoo hyung cemburu?'

'Apa Kyungsoo hyung baik-baik saja?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Ya Kkamjong! Kau melamun?" suara cempreng Chen membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Kai hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjahili member lain lebih lanjut, Suho sudah menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap.  
Kris menghampiri Kai dan duduk di sampingnya.  
"Jika tidak kau hadapi, semuanya akan semakin sulit," ucapnya bijak.  
Saat-saat seperti ini yang paling berkesan bagi para member. Saat-saat dimana Kris selalu dapat bersikap dewasa.

**I'll be on my way first**

**I'm getting farther away from you, you're disappearing  
Don't easily forget me, because it'll hurt too much**

Bus khusus SM sudah terparkir di depan apartment SHINee. Semua member masuk ke bus dengan riang. Member SHINee yang lain bertegur sapa dengan member EXO yang sudah lebih dulu ada di bus. Terlihat Taemin masuk dengan senyum riangnya dan menyapa member EXO yang lain. Ia melihat Kai di kursi paling belakang dan menghampirinya. Mereka mengobrol seru sambil sekilas Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tampak tidak perduli.

**Where are you when he was there.  
You just realize that he is too precious, but he has already turned back.  
And maybe, never come back…**

"Ya Kai-yah! Kau mau tidur lagi?" suara Taemin menembus kerasnya suara musik dari headphone Kai. Tapi Kai tak bergeming  
"Hm…"

"Ah, sudahlah,"

Taemin kembali meninggalkan Kai di kursi belakang.

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai. Jongin-ah…"

Kai tidak ingin terbangun, ia masih ingin menikmati suara itu. Ya, itu suara Kyungsoo.  
Ia masih berpikir hal itu hanyalah ilusi, dan kalau memang itu ilusi, ia ingin mempertahankan ilusi itu selama mungkin.

Sampai ketika ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi kanannya. Kai terkejut dan terbangun. Namun, ia tak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya.  
Yah, ternyata hal itu hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Ya! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil kopernya.

"Hm…" jawabnya

"Padahal tadi aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memmbangunkanmu. Dimana ya dia sekarang?" oceh Baekhyun

"Apa? Kau menyuruh Krystal membangunkanku?" mata mengantuk Kai membulat seketika.  
Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa, dimana tasku?" tanya Kai lagi

"Ada di Xiumin hyung sepertinya," jawab Baekhyun

"Hm…"  
-

Mereka semua bergegas masuk ke dalam bandara. Kai kembali memasang earphonenya, menolak semua keramaian fans yang membuat kupingnya bising. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mendengarkannya.

Di pesawat ia seharusnya duduk di samping Luhan, tapi tersingkirkan oleh Sehun yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di sana. Dengan senyum manis terbaik yang bisa ia berika pada Kai, ia mengusir Kai secara tidak langsung dan menyisakan satu kursi, di samping Kyungsoo.  
Awalnya ia masih berharap setidaknya tersisa satu kursi lagi, asal tidak di samping Kyungsoo. Namun, harapannya sia-sia, matanya menerawang ke segala arah, dan ia dapati hanyalah seluruh kursi penuh oleh artis-artis SM dan kru-kru lainnya, dan lagi-lagi menyisakan hanya satu kursi di samping Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk disitu. Ketika ia duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya, meskipun hanya memastikan siapa yang duduk di sampingnya pun tidak. Matanya terpejam dan kelihatannya ia menikmati musik dari Ipodnya.  
Kai memandangi wajah cantik dengan makeup tipis itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda tadi pagi.  
Kai tertidur nyenyak sekali, tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ketika ia selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Tidak karena kali ini ada jari-jari lentik yang menggemgam tangannya selama ia tidur. Kyungsoo menyadari kegelisahan Kai dalam tidurnya, menggenggam tangannya berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan. Nampaknya cara itu berhasil, Kai tidur dengan nyenyak. Tampaknya itu adalah tidur paling nyenyak sepanjang hidupnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan bahkan ketika ia teridur. Tanpa sadar jari-jari lentiknya yang lain menyentuh wajah Kai lembut. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat bersama Kai ketika semuanya masih seperti dulu.

**Matamu bahkan tak bisa menatapnya lurus**

**Seakan takut pada kenyataan di hadapanmu**

**Tak berani maju tapi juga tak dapat mundur**

**Tak mampu melangkah tapi tak juga dapat kembali**

**Masa lalu yang indah namun menyakitkan**

**Dibandingkan masa depan yang tak tentu dan menakutkan**

**Hal itukah yang menjadi keraguanmu**

**Dan ketika alarm berbunyi**

**Wajahnya masih tersimpan di hatiku**

**Hatiku yang paling dalam**

**Dimana takkan ada seorang pun yang dapat mencurinya dariku**

**Karena hati ini hanya untukmu yang melepasku pergi**

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejenak ia merasakan tangan lembut yang menggemgamnya.  
Kyungsoo. Gadis itu yang menggemgam tangannya. Jika ini mimpi, maka ini akan menjadi mimpi yang sangat indah di hidupnya. Kai memandang wajah cantik itu sekali lagi. Wajahnya bagai malaikat yang sedang tidur. Tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap Kai. Kai tersenyum, senyuman bahagia namun juga sedih. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada dunia bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan akan selamanya begitu. Ingin rasanya ia berseru sekeras mungkin, bahwa mereka juga manusia, mereka juga bisa jatuh cinta. Mereka juga bisa sakit hati. Ia menahan perasaannya selama ini, dan ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Sekuat apapun ia, ia juga punya kelemahan.

'Saranghae Do Kyungsoo, mungkin orang lain tak mengijinkan, tapi kau tetap Krystal di hatiku, sekarang dan selamanya'


End file.
